ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. 3 (Nintendo Switch game)
New Super Mario Bros. 3 is a side-scrolling 2.5D platformer game for the Nintendo Switch, and the 5th and latest installment of the New Super Mario Bros. series. It is a direct sequel to New Super Mario Bros. 2, and New Super Mario Bros. U. Story Mario, Luigi, and Toad are having a picnic with Princess Peach near the castle, when all of a sudden... Bowser and his Koopalings appear in their airships. Bowser then jumps out his airship and kidnaps Princess Peach. When the heroes hear Princess Peach's distress call, Bowser stops them right in their tracks, sending Mario, Luigi, and Toad into another part of the Mushroom Kingdom called Mushroom Gulf. Can Mario and company save Princess Peach from Bowser? Characters Playable Mario 2018.png|Mario LuigiNSMBWii.png|Luigi NSMB3Toad.png|Toad MiisNSMBU.png|Mii (only in Boost Rush, Coin Rush, Challenge Mode, and Coin Battle) Bosses BoomBoomSM3DL.png|Boom Boom (Tower) Pom_pom.png|Pom Pom (Tower) Mario_Party_Star_Rush_King_Boo.png|King Boo (Ghost House) MegaSumoBro.png|Boss Sumo Bro (Airship) ReznorNSMB2.png|Reznor (Tower) KamekNSMBW.png|Kamek (Tower) Roy_Koopa.png|Roy Koopa (Mushrooom Gulf-Castle) NSMBU_LarryKoopa.png|Larry Koopa (Barrel Desert-Castle) Wendy_NSMB3.png|Wendy O. Koopa (Icy Ice Glaciers-Castle) Iggy_Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa (Huckit Beach-Castle) Morton_Koopa_Jr_3D.png|Morton Koopa Jr. (Big Enemy Jungle-Castle) LemmyNSMB3.png|Lemmy Koopa (Mining Mountain-Castle) Ludwig_NSMB3.png|Ludwig Von Koopa (Cloudy Sky-Castle) Bowserjr_MP9.png|Bowser Jr. (Airship) Bowser_-_Mario_Party_10.png|Bowser (Koopa Kingdom-Castle) Dry_Bowser_Artwork.png|Dry Bowser (World Star-Boss Blitz) Supporting YoshiNSMBW.png|Yoshis MagentababyyoshiNSMBU.png|Balloon Baby Yoshis BluebabyyoshiNSMBU.png|Bubble Baby Yoshis GlowbabyyoshiNSMBU.png|Glowing Baby Yoshis NabbitNSMBU.png|Nabbit Peach_MP100.png|Princess Peach Toads_SMR.png|Toads Transformations Enemies New *RoboSoosbots *Big RoboSoosbots *Elite Fuzzies *Terror Dogs *Bone Terror Dogs *Snow Gushens *Cold Sherms *Pookas* *Fygars* *Bone Goombrats *Galoombrats *Blaster Bros. *Bone Bros. *Ammoopers *Whackrabbits *Elite Fuzzies *Snow Gushens *Cold Sherms *Pookas* *Fygars* *Bone Goombrats *Galoombrats *Blaster Bros. *Bone Bros. *Ammoopers *Whackrabbits *Also appeared in Dig Dug **Also appeared in Minecraft Returning Features Power-Ups *Super Mushrooms *Fire Flowers *Super Stars *Boomerang Flowers *Super Acorns *Super Leaves *Mini Mushrooms *Mega Mushrooms *Magic Flowers *Ice Flowers *Thunder Flowers *Phoenix Suits *Propeller Mushrooms *Penguin Suits *Chicken Suits *Gold Flowers *Invincibility Leaves Items Credits Producer * James DeMeo Coproducer * Hiroyuki Kimura Directors * Masataka Takemoto * James DeMeo * Alex Hrisch Game Design * Shigeyuki Asuke * James DeMeo * Daiki Iwamoto * Ryutaro Kanno Level Design * Takayuki Ikkaku * Kenta Usui * Yasuhiro Akama * Yuka Kawasumi * James DeMeo Level Design Advisor * Toshihiko Nakago Lead design * Masanobu Sato Character design * Hirohito Shinoda * Keisuke Umeda * Yuki Hamada Field Design * Yasotomo Nishibe * Masanao Arimoto * Yasuyo Iawaki * Yuka Sawano * Shunichi Shirai * Mayako Sugimoto * Tadashi Tanaka World Map Design * Takeshi Koike * Saki Kaneko UI Design * Satoko Okada * Mariko Tachibana Visual Effect Design * Haruyasu Ito Design Advisor * Atsuhi Miyagi Programming Director * Shiro Mouri System Programming * Shintaro Sato * Takuma Oiso Player Programming * Keigo Nakanishi Cinematic Programming * Makoto Sasaki Field System Programming * Hisashi Okada Enemy and Object Programming * Tatsuo Nishiyama * Kenichi Nishiyama * Arisa Kitani * Keiji Takahashi * Ersuko Sakai * Fumiya Nakano * Takuma Deguchi * Toshiyuki Doi World Map Programming * Yasunari Soejima * Koji Sakai UI Programming * Kiyoshi Kuda * Masaru Nii * Akira Mizukami Sound Engineering * Yohei Miyagawa * Natsuko Yokoyama Music * Shiho Fujii * Koji Kondo Sound Adviser * Jame DeMeo General Coordination * Tsutomu Kaneshige * Shinichi Ikematsu Cinematic Director * Tomoe Aratani Cinematic Design * Yoshikazu Sumioka * Masaya Akiyama * Takahito Nishigaki * Asako Shibata Character Supervisors * Akiko Kato * Yo Onishi * Tsuyoshi Watanbe Character Voices * Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi * Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach and Toad * Jessica DiCicco as .GIFfany * Kazumi Tatoka as Yoshi * Kenny James as Bowser * Caety Sagoian as Bowser Jr. * Lani Minella as Lemmy Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Larry Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, and Boom Boom * Mike Vaughn as Iggy Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa * Dan Falcone as Roy Koopa * Atsushi Masaki as Kamek * Natsuko Yokoyama as Nabbit Technical Support * Yuta Ogawa * Takehiro Oyama * Masahiro Takeguchi NOA Localization Management * Leslie Swan * Nate Bihldorff * Reiko Ninomiya * Tim O'Leary NOA Localization * Camilo Alba Navarro * Hélène Bisson-Pelland * Robert Heiret * Laurence Millerioux-Tanen * César Pérez * Eric Smith * Ethan Stockton NOE Localization Management * Erkan Kasap * Takashi Katagiri * Jamie Grant NOE Localization * Grégory Moreau * Andrea Jähn * Steffen Lotz * Daniel Campbell * Matthew Fosbrook * Marie Suffert * Tito Leati * Emanuele Fabbioni * Gunnar Friedrich * Jesko Von Werthern * Blanca Hueso Taulés * Miguel Sánchez Esteban * Saskia Doorschodt * Carsten Hermans * Stanislav Bush * Alexey Nikitin * Rodrigo Dias * Paulo Barata Testing * Naoki Takami * Hitoshi Kanetani * Ryuji Hamaguchi * Naofumi Terazono * Mario Club Co., LTD. * NOA Product Tesing * NOE Quality Assurance * All General Support Group Special Thanks * Takumi Kawagoe * Shunsuke Makita * Yoji Inagaki * Takahiro Watanabe * Yuki Tsuki * Keisuke Nishimori * Yoko Fukuda * Aya Shida * Junki Ikeuchi * Shigetoshi Kitayama * Takuhiro Dohta * Takahiro Takayama * Tomohisa Saito * Hirokazu Matsui * Yuki Ijiri * Norio Asakura * Daiki Nishioka * Ryusuke Yoshida * Naoko Ayabe * Takumi Wada * Yuri Adachi * Yusuke Nakano * Takashi Hosoi * Keizo Kato * SRD * Imagicadigitalscape Co., LTD. * MOX Co., LTD. General Producer * Shigeru Miyamoto Executive Producers * James DeMeo * Alex Hirsch Gallery Cover Art NSMB3.png|The cover art Trivia * Not counting New Super Luigi U, This is the first game where Nabbit is an ally of Mario. * This is the first time Alex Hirsch and James DeMeo worked on a Mario game. Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Gravity Falls Category:Crossover Video games